NEMESIS
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Jika sekali lagi aku mendengarmu bicara tentang gadis lain, maka aku akan menghabisinya… Kau tidak boleh memikirkan orang lain selain aku, Oh Sehun. Jika kematian bisa membungkammu, maka aku akan membunuhmu. Lalu aku akan menyusulmu ke sana… Jangan lambungkan mata dadu untuk memberikanku harapan jika sejak awal tiada pernah ada harapan… HunHan, GS, goodbyestory, mind to review? :)


ECLAIRE OH _proudly present:_

_A HunHan's Fanfiction:_

.

_**NEMESIS**_

_You won't find any happiness here…_

.

Seoul, South Korea

.

Ada sebuah ruangan kecil dengan aroma pekat darah di udaranya. Cermin hancur mendominasi lantainya sementara isi lemari seolah baru saja meledak karena bom nuklir. Semua isinya berceceran di lantai. Kursi yang patah, buku yang robek, semuanya seperti baru saja diterjang badai topan yang ganas.

Di satu titik, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya merah padam dengan kantung mata nyata di bawah matanya yang biru muda secerah langit pada musim panas. Mata itu nanar; berapi-api dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Di tangannya ada sebilah belati panjang yang berkilau oleh cahaya samar yang lolos dari sela-sela tirai sementara di tangannya yang lain ada selembar foto yang hancur oleh ujung belati di tangannya.

Tangan mungil kurus dan cantik itu meremas foto di tangannya dengan marah. Kobaran di matanya terasa jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan tadi. Matanya menatap cermin yang remuk; menatap dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dari segi-segi hancur cerminnya sehingga menimbulkan bayangan aneh yang banyak. Berupa lusinan mata biru marah yang balas menatapnya dengan aura pembunuhan yang sama.

Buku-buku tangannya memutih karena amarah. Ada tarikan aneh di dasar perutnya; tarikan yang membuatnya begitu lemah oleh amarah. Dia ingin bangkit, ingin menendang sesuatu. Ingin merusak benda.

_Ingin memenggal kepala seseorang_…

Lusinan mata biru di cermin itu berkilat marah. Dendam bergumul di kepalanya yang cantik. Tangannya mencengkram gagang belati di tangannya dengan semakin kuat. Napasnya memburu dengan cepat dan tak terkendali. Kemarahan ini menjadi-jadi.

Dengan marah, dilemparnya belati di tangannya ke arah lusinan mata yang menatapnya. Pangkal belati itu mengenai cermin dan menimbulkan retakan rambut panjang yang menyita. Malah semakin menambah jumlah mata marah yang menatapnya.

"_Apa yang kaulihat_?" tanyanya dengan suara sengau.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mata di cermin itu masih marah dan tidak bersahabat. Menimbulkan amarah lain yang semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam dirinya. Di dalam seluruh sistem tubuhnya. Pandangannya terasa merah karena amarah. Ada denyutan serta jenis kesemutan menyita di belakang tengkoraknya. Tangannya tidak bergerak untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Menikmati semua sakit yang menghujamnya.

Foto remuk di tangannya dijatuhkan. Bulatan kasarnya menggelinding di lantai yang kotor; bulatan itu bergeming di tempatnya sementara sepasang mata biru marah memandangnya dengan geram. Jika pandangan bisa menghanguskan sesuatu, foto itu mungkin sudah hangus. Nyatanya tidak. Gumpalan tidak beraturan itu tetap di sana. Tetap bergeming.

"Siapa saja," geram gadis itu serak dengan dendam berkobar-kobar. "_Siapa saja_ yang dekar bersamamu akan kuhabisi,"

Dia memandang lusinan mata biru marah itu lagi dengan kemarahan dan dendam lain yang berkobar di matanya. Bibirnya begerak dengan lembut; suara serak yang keluar dari sana terdengar seperti kidungan yang menusuk seluruh saraf.

Sebuah lagu kematian…

"_Siapa saja_, _Oh_ _Sehun_. _Siapa saja_…"

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, pemuda di awal dua puluhan yang bekerja sebaga _staff_ sebuah label musik yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Sebagai manajer salah satu grup _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun, Oh Sehun punya banyak sekali hal untuk dipikirkan. Jadi dia tidak memikirkan berlembar-lembar surat polos bernada aneh yang selalu datang kepadanya. Dia berpikir itu untuk salah satu anak asuhannya yang memang sedang digandrungi banyak sekali gadis-gadis dan memiliki _sasaeng fans_ hampir sama banyaknya dengan _fans_ sejatinya.

Jadi, dia tidak pernah peduli isi surat itu sampai ketika salah satu anak asuhannya mengatakan bahwa dia merasa ada seorang _sasaeng_ yang menjambaknya.

"Bukankah itu biasa saja?" tanya Sehun dengan alis berkerut saat anak asuhannya, Mark, sedang mengusap-usap kulit kepalanya yang sakit setelah dijambak.

Mark memberengut. "Memang. Tapi tidak sampai menancapkan kuku-kukunya di kepalaku, Sehun-_hyung_," gerutunya. Dia melanjutkannya dengan suara-suara kecil yang samar bahkan untuk didengar Sehun yang berdiri di sisinya.

Sehun tersenyum tidak kuasa melakukan apa pun saat meraih setumpuk berkas di sisinya, jadwal panggung anak asuhannya yang harus segera disusun agar tidak merepotkan, dan sehelai amplop putih polos jatuh dari sana.

Sehun mendesah dan meraihnya. "Para _sasaeng_ itu selalu mengirimiku surat," dia mendesah dan menyerahkan surat itu kepada Mark yang sedang menatap ponselnya.

"Surat?" Mark mendongak dengan bingung.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan amplop polos di tangannya ke tangan Mark. Anak itu mengambilnya dengan alis berkerut dan mengamati amplopnya yang polos sebelum merobeknya serta mengeluarkan sehelai kertas putih yang sama polosnya.

Dia membuka lipatannya yang asal dan langsung memucat.

Sehun mendongak dari iPad-nya. "Apa?" tanyanya kaget melihat Mark memucat.

Anak asuhannya, Mark, menyerahkan surat itu ke arah Sehun dengan tangan gemetar. Membuat ujung-ujung suratnya bergetar karena getaran dari tangannya. Sehun dengan alis berkerut menerima surat itu dan melicinkannya.

Wajahnya yang seputih susu memucat saat membaca bagian atas surat itu.

Ditujukan padanya.

_OH SEHUN._

Dalam tulisan berantakan yang membuat perutnya mual. Tangannya gemetar sama hebatnya dengan tangan Mark hanya saja dia berusaha menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin karena dia berada di posisi sebagai seorang _lead_ di hadapan Mark yang mungil dan penakut.

_OH SEHUN,_

_AKU AKAN MENGHABISI SIAPA SAJA YANG BERDIRI TERLALU DEKAT DENGANMU._

_SIAPA SAJA, OH SEHUN._

_SIAPA SAJA._

Oh Sehun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seorang manajer bisa memiliki _sasaeng fans_…

.

.

.

"Hunna!"

Sehun mendongak dari menu di hadapannya dan menemukan gadis langsing cantik melenggang ke arahnya seanggun kucing. Dengan gaun ketat selutut serta tas tangan mungil di salah satu sikunya, gadis itu menghampirinya dan membawa aroma ceri khas dari Channel no. 19.

"Kau sudah lama? Maafkan aku," dia menarik kursi di hadapannya saat Sehun berdiri untuk menghormatinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kris memberiku terlalu banyak pesan," desahnya lalu duduk dan memesan soda. "Kau sudah pesan sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan tenang. "Aku memesankan _seafood_ untuk kita. Apakah itu oke?" tanyanya sambil mengembalikan menu ke arah pelayan yang menunggu.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan lega. "Aku butuh mengunyah udang sebelum gigiku rontok karena dikertakan," dia menyentuh rahangnya sendiri dengan lembut.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kris?" tanya Sehun geli sambil memainkan setangkai bunga di hadapannya. Sahabat kecilnya, Huang Zitao, adalah seorang model yang menikah diusianya yang ke-21 dengan seorang produser musik yang namanya melejit belakangan ini.

"Agar pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh," katanya mencibir. "Cih, dasar kakek-kakek tua protektif," dia mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya cantik yang hanya dimiliki Huang Zitao seorang.

Sehun tertawa. "Kalian baru menikah sebulan. Apalagi yang kauharapkan?"

Zitao mendesah saat sodanya datang dan menerimanya dari pelayan tapi sebelum dia sempat meraih gelasnya, gelas itu terguling jatuh dan tumpah di pahanya. Dia memekik kaget dan berdiri dengan marah. Dia menatap pelayan yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya, Nona," kata pelayan itu tanpa nada sama sekali yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan alis. Dia tidak terdengar bersalah atau apa. Hanya tenang.

"Maaf?" sembur Zitao dengan amarah berkobar. "Kaupikir aku suka mendapati soda lengket di tubuhku?" katanya.

Sehun berdiri dan menyentuh bahu Zitao. "Sudahlah, Ziezie, jangan terlalu marah. Aku yakin sedikit air akan membereskannya," katanya menenangkan Zitao.

"Enak saja!" seru Zitao tidak terima ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak sudi membawa aroma manis soda kemana-mana di pakaianku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mendesah. "Zitao," gumamnya.

Zitao mendelik padanya. "Aku harus bertemu manajer restoran ini atas tindakan tidak sopan dari pelayannya!" seru Zitao marah kepada seluruh pengunjung restoran. "Panggilkan dia!"

Seorang pelayan langsung tergopoh-gopoh kembali ke dapur untuk menurutinya sementara Zitao menggerutu panjang pendek sambil menyeka soda di pahanya. Sehun tidak sanggup mendengarkan lebih jauh dan menoleh ke pelayan tenang di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya tersenyum. "Pakaiannya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan dipecat."

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Balas pelayan itu dengan suara serak dalam yang menakutkan. Alis Sehun semakin berkerut. Tangan gadis itu mungil dan cantik dengan kuku-kuku lentik yang sepertinya terawat dengan baik.

"Hunna…" rengek Zitao kesal. "Gaunku rusak,"

Sehun mendesah. "Oh, tolong, _Barbie_, itu cuma _gaun_, demi Tuhan,"

Zitao melotot tidak terima. "_Cuma gaun_, katamu?" katanya tercekik. "Hermes hanya mengeluarkan sepuluh gaun yang sama!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar tingkah kekanakan Zitao. "Kau bisa minta Kris menelepon Hermes untuk membuatkanmu satu _signature gown_ jika kau mau," katanya.

Zitao melotot, tapi tidak menjawab.

Sehun kembali menoleh ke pelayan itu sementara dari kejauhan seorang pemuda paruh baya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi mereka karena laporan pelayannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya lagi dengan lembut dan senyuman menarik di bibirnya. Menunggu gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum.

Gadis itu memang mendongak tapi bukan senyuman yang didapatkan Sehun. Melainkan seringai mengancam serta mata biru muda yang marah. Teramat marah hingga Sehun limbung karenanya. Mata itu cantik. sangat cantik jika saja pemiliknya tidak menambahkan amarah di dalamnya dengan kadar terlalu kuat.

Suara serak itu kemudian berbisik lirih sekali hingga Sehun yakin hanya dialah yang mendengarnya. Suaranya seperti lantunan lagu kematian yang sontak membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Perutnya mencelos dan keringat dingin meluncur turun dari keningnya.

"_Siapa saja, Oh Sehun. Siapa saja_…"

.

.

.

Zitao menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sisinya dengan wajah sepucat seprai. "Ada apa sih denganmu?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut. "Ingin ke toilet?"

Sehun mendelik padanya tapi tidak menjawab alih-alih dia hanya mengendikkan dagu ke mobil McLarren gelap yang menjemput Zitao. "Sana masuk," katanya dengan suara gemetar tegang.

Zitao mengerutkan alis. Dia merapatkan dirinya dalam jas Sehun yang disampirkan ke bahunya. "Kau tegang sekali, Hunna, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sehun menoleh ke sana kemari seperti seekor rubah yang mencuri seonggok beri dari nampan pemiliknya. Seluruh otot remaja panjangnya tegang maksimal dan membuat Zitao semakin bingung karenanya. Dia mengerutkan alis saat Sehun mendesaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak lembut.

Zitao mendarat di jok kulit lembut dengan alis berkerut sementara Sehun terlihat seperti baru saja menelan sengenggam beling.

"Apa sih?" tanya Zitao _bete_.

Sehun menoleh sekali lagi dan berdeham serak. "Kau harus segera pulang. Oke?" katanya gemetar. "Jangan berhenti atau menoleh ke sana kemari. Langsung pulang. Di jalan mintalah Kris menjemputmu di lobi, oke?"

Alis Zitao berkerut. "Apa-apaan?" tanyanya kesal karena dianggap seperti anak kecil. "Aku bukan anak kecil dan _aku_ pasti selamat berjalan dari lobi ke apartemenku, Oh Sehun, kau konyol sekali. Bahkan lebih konyol dari Wu Yifan," gerutunya.

Sehun menatapnya tersiksa. "Tolong, Ziezie. _Tolong_…"

Alis Zitao semakin berkerut. "Apa? Ada apa di balik ini semua? Jelaskan, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak suka melakukan apa pun yang tidak kuketahui alasannya," dia bersedekap dengan angkuh di tempatnya, menolak melakukan apa pun yang dikatakan Sehun karena semua itu konyol.

Memangnya Zitao anak kelas 1 SD yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri meluncur dari tangga karena bodoh? Dia sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Dia tentu tahu caranya menjalankan lift menuju apartemennya sendiri. Untuk apa dia melibatkan Kris? Dia bahkan sudah menikah sebagai tambahannya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan kalut yang tidak pernah dia lihat di mata Sehun. "Kalau begitu aku yang mengantarmu," katanya lalu mendesak Zitao masuk semakin dalam dan mendaratkan pantatnya di sisi Zitao. "Jalan," katanya tegang.

Zitao menatapnya semakin _bete_. "Apa-apaan itu, Tuan Suruh-Kris-Menjemputmu-di-Lobi?" tanyanya bersedekap, marah. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar-jemput, tahu!"

Sehun menatapnya dengan permohonan tak terucapkan di matanya. "Tolong, Huang Zitao…" bisiknya pecah. "Tolong…"

Zitao akhirnya bungkam dan membiarkan Sehun menghantarnya. Dia membuang wajahnya ke jendela. Menatap jalanan di sisinya, mau tak mau berpikir hal apa yang membuat Sehun sebegitu inginnya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dia meremas jemarinya sendiri.

_Pasti sangat gawat, kan_?

.

.

.

"Telepon Kris,"

Zitao menatapnya dengan mulut mengerucut sementara mobil meluncur ke apartemennya. "_Shirreo_," katanya. "Toh sudah ada kau," dia mengendikkan bahu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal. "Lakukan saja, Zitao," katanya. Dia mengawasi kegelapan dengan awas. Dia tidak mau menemukan mata biru itu ada di sini. Mata biru yang sudah menganggunya secara resmi. Mata biru yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Mata biru yang membuatnya mimpi buruk.

Sehun melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat dia gelisah. Dia sudah melihat gedung apartemen Zitao di hadapannya dan jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Kris.

"_Halo_?" sapa suara bass dari seberang sana.

"Jika kau ada di apartemenmu malam ini. Keluarlah dan jemput Zitao," kata Sehun sambil mencekal tangan Zitao yang mencoba merampas ponselnya.

"_Hah_?" tanya Kris dengan suara seraknya. "_Aku yakin Zitao tahu benar nomor apartemen kami_,"

Sehun berdecak. Mengutuk pasangan Zitao-Kris yang ternyata, Tuhan memberkati, sangat cocok dan serasi dalam hal keras kepala dan kenihilan kemampuan untuk bekerjasama di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Lakukan saja, Tiang Listrik," katanya. "Aku akan menjelaskan jika kami berdua tiba dengan selamat di apartemenmu."

"_Kau bersama Zitao, Bayi_?" balas Kris, jelas tersinggung oleh julukan baik hati Sehun.

"Ya," sahut Sehun, mengabaikan konspirasi.

"_Maka aku tidak perlu ikut mengantarnya, kan? Dia akan aman bersamamu_,"

Kilasan warna biru muda itu kembali dan Sehun mengigil. "Tolong, Kris," katanya gemetar. "_Tolong_."

Kris berpikir sejenak, jelas nada bicara Sehun barusan membuatnya berpikir. "_Aku sedang tidak ada di Seoul saat ini,_" katanya menyesal. "_Aku menyesal harus mempercayakan Zitao padamu_,"

_SIAL_. "Kau tidak bisa kembali?"

"_Kaupikir ada pesawat yang _take-off_ sekarang_?"

"Aku tahu kau naik jet pribadi, Wu Yifan."

"_Aku sedang rapat_."

"Tidak sepenting istrimu—?!"

Sehun terkejut dan menoleh mendapati Zitao sudah menekan tombol _end call_ di ponselnya dengan marah.

"Kau mulai kerasukan," kata Zitao sambil melempar ponsel Sehun ke bawah kursi mobil mereka. "Apa yang sebenarnya kita hindari?"

_Mata biru muda_… "Aku hanya ingin kau selamat sampai di apartemen,"

"Selamat dari apa?" balas Zitao seketika dengan berang. "Yang kutahu hanya kau bertingkah konyol semalaman ini dengan memaksakan ini-itu padaku!"

Sehun menatapnya dengan pasrah. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya sementara mobil berhenti di lobi apartemen mewah Zitao. Zitao, yang marah, keluar dari mobil dan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun langsung melompat mengejarnya, nyaris terjungkal di tangga terakhir sambil mengawasi warna biru muda dilautan keemasan.

Ketegangan membuatnya mual.

Dia berjalan di sisi Zitao sementara gadis marah itu menuju lift, mengabaikan semua orang yang tersenyum padanya. Dia menekan tombol lift menuju ke bawah dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri tegang di sisinya.

"Kau tidak harus menemaniku sampai sana. Aku bisa sendiri," katanya marah. "Kecuali kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu."

Sehun menggeleng dengan tegang. "Kau akan tahu nanti jika kita selamat,"

Alis Zitao berkerut lagi. Mulai merasa kesal karena harus mengerutkan alisnya terus menerus. "Apa yang mengancam kita?" tanyanya.

"Entah. Malaikat Mikhail mungkin ada di sini," gumam Sehun saat pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sana. Zitao menekan tombol lima yang langsung menyala merah.

Lift begerak perlahan menuju lantai lima sementara Sehun memandang deretan angka penunjuk keberadaan mereka di atas pintu lift yang tertutup. Zitao di sisinya, masih marah dan kebingungan. Jelas tersinggung.

Sehun berkeringat dingin lagi.

Mata biru muda.

"_Siapa saja, Oh Sehun. Siapa saja_…"

Suara itu membelainya seperti kidungan kematian. Suara yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri karena takut. Terlalu banyak ancaman implisit di dalamnya. Terlalu banyak. Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri. siapa pun gadis itu, dia tidak akan menyentuh Zitao sedikit pun. Sangat tidak adil jika Zitao terluka karena Sehun yang bahkan tidak kenal _siapa_ gadis itu.

_Sasaeng fans_, kah?

Jika ya, mereka seharusnya mengejar Mark dan kawan-kawannya di _SMRookies_, bukan manajernya, kan? Sehun nyaris tidak pernah muncul di media. Tidak ada _fans_ yang pernah benar-benar peduli padanya. Ini membuat banyak sekali pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya tentang gadis bermata biru muda ini.

Dia cantik, jika saja tidak dipenuhi dendam yang berkobar. Sehun bahkan yakin gadis itu sangat menarik dengan rambut hitam tebal lurus serta mata biru muda yang sama menariknya. Dia seperti seorang putri Rusia. Yang kurang tidur.

Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri saat angka empat menyala. Dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu hanya memberikan ancaman kosong. Dia memejamkan mata saat pintu lift berbunyi kecil tanda terbuka.

"Aku menuntut sebuah penjelasan saat kita—AKH!"

Suara Zitao yang cerewet berubah menjadi pekikan tertahan seketika dan Sehun membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati gadis bermata biru muda itu ada di sana.

Menggenggam sebilah belati yang ujungnya terbenam di perut Zitao…

.

.

.

_Siapa saja, Oh Sehun. Siapa saja…_

Sehun pusing. Dia mundur dengan terhuyung saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan marah. Mata biru mudanya yang cantik berkobar seperti sebuah lautan yang bergolak seperti tsunami. Dadanya naik turun karena emosi dan tangannya tetap menggenggam belati yang terbenam di tubuh Zitao yang berdeguk-deguk dan melorot di lantai.

"Ziezie!" cekat Sehun sambil melangkah terhuyung mendekat ke arah Zitao yang tersengal mengenggam lukanya yang merebes. Darah mengalir dari perutnya ke karpet di lorong apartemen. Sialnya adalah lantai lima merupakan milik Kris sehingga biasanya tempat ini sepi kecuali ada tamu-tamu penting. Jadi harapan adanya penolong jika Sehun masuk ke lift dan mengambil telepon di sana karena ponselnya ada di sudut mobil McLarren Zitao.

"_Jangan mendekat_…" suara serak itu terdengar lagi. mengirimkan sensasi bagai tersiram air dingin ke punggung Sehun. "_Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Oh Sehun, aku akan menghabisi siapa saja_…"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun dengan suara gemetar lebih karena belati di tangan gadis itu yang nampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan darah yang menodai tangannya. Wajahnya dalam kemarahan terlihat cantik, sangat cantik hanya saja dalam kondisi semacam ini, Sehun dengan mudah mengabaikan semua keindahan jasmani.

"_Aku utusan Nemesis_…" katanya serak.

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Kau hanya _sasaeng fans_," katanya. "Yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mengejarku alih-alih anak asuhanku,"

"_Berdiplomasi denganku, Oh Sehun_," tanya gadis itu setengah geli. "_adalah hal yang sangat salah_," dia menyentakkan tangannya dari tubuh Zitao yang tersengal di lantai dengan satu tarikan kuat. Zitao mengeluarkan suara tercekik kesakitan saat belati itu ditarik. Darah kental merah mengalir di bilahnya yang panjang dan berkilau oleh cahaya lampu.

Sehun mundur saat gadis itu mendekat. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara lebih keras sambil mengawasi napas Zitao di lantai yang semakin menipis.

"_Lupakah kau_?" tanyanya.

Sehun menabrak dinding lift yang dingin sementara gadis di hadapannya berdiri dengan sebilah belati berlumuran darah di tangannya. Mata biru itu nanar dan penuh dendam.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" teriak Sehun marah, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Dia menyentuh permukaan dingin lift dengan jemarinya yang kebas dan jantung berdebar.

"_Mungkin sedikit tusukan akan membuatmu ingat_?" tanya gadis itu lalu melakukan manuver berbahaya dengan belatinya. Darah Zitao menetes dari ujungnya yang berkilat dan menodai lantai.

Sehun memaksa kepalanya untuk berpikir kuat _siapa_ kiranya gadis di hadapannya ini tapi sungguh dia tidak ingat. Sementara gadis itu mendekat kepadanya dengan belati terhunus dan tatapan sarat kebencian yang memualkan, Sehun mencoba memilah-milah semua memorinya dengan perlahan walaupun semua sistem tubuhnya berdentam-dentam kacau.

"_Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu_…" bisik gadis itu semakin mendekat. "_Aku bilang padamu bahwa seluruh hidupku hanyalah tentangmu. Mencintaimu hingga hatiku membusuk seperti hati sapi yang dibuang. Merindukanmu hingga nanah bercecer di lantai karenanya. Tapi kau tidak pernah peduli…_"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Pikirannya berpacu…

"_Permainan yang kaumainkan akan segera berakhir bersamaan dengan napasmu. Memuakkan sekali saat aku harus menatapmu saat aku begitu dipenuhi benci yang berkecamuk. Kau bermain dadu dengan perasaanku. Mengundinya dengan sangat lihai dan membuatku berharap. Terus berharap hingga akhirnya tersungkur karena kenyataan_.

"_Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah memilihku. Kata-kata apa pun itu yang kauucapkan. Semanis apa pun madu di bibirmu, semuanya tetap racun. Menyiksaku dalam setiap tetesnya. Menghancurkan jiwaku dalam setiap regukannya_.

"_Aku hanya perlu membunuhmu agar semuanya kembali tenang. Aku hanya perlu menjilati darahmu di belatiku agar semuanya kembali. Harapan yang kaulambungkan harus kucengkram dan kuremukkan sendiri. Otakmu yang cerdas memainkanku harus kuhancurkan dengan tanganku sendiri. Agar tidak ada lagi kalimat manis membuai yang akan menghancurkanku. Siapa saja_."

"Kecemburuan!" sembur Sehun. "Kecemburuan membuatmu sinting!" dia mundur semakin dalam ke dinding lift.

"_Tahu apa kau, Tuan Memiliki Segalanya, tentang kecemburuan? Keinginan untuk memiliki? Nyatanya seluruh dadu itu ada di tanganmu. Mainkan semua bonekanya dengan tanganmu, maka akan kupotong putus tanganmu_."

Sehun memucat. Perutnya mual dan asam lambungnya bergolak ingin keluar. Dia merosot ke lantai dan melindungi dirinya dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada. Seketika otaknya menyuplai sebuah bayangan. Bayangan kecil hitam-putih yang telah lama. Saat Sehun masih remaja.

Dia menatap gadis bermata biru di hadapannya dan menyadari bahwa kecantikan itu pernah begitu memukau. Dengan rambut hitam, tubuh selangsing _cheetah_; Sehun sempat berpikir ingin menyunting mawar itu. Rayuan-rayuan muncul, kedekatan yang tak terkendali, lalu perlahan saat semuanya akan menjadi sebuah hasil yang menakjubkan, Sehun pergi. Pergi karena mendapati perempuan lain yang jauh lebih menakjubkan darinya.

Sehun seketika menyadari sejauh apa sakit yang telah ditimbulkannya.

"A-aku tahu siapa kau…" bisiknya takjub dan gemetar.

Tawa rendah dan mengerikan adalah jawabannya. Gadis itu melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gaya yang cantik walaupun sangat menakutkan. Dia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang penuh amarah.

"_Dan siapakah aku_?"

"Luhan…"

"_Tentu saja akhirnya Tuhan membiarkanmu mengingat. Terberkatilah kepala kecilmu_..."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Luhan," katanya tercekik saat mencoba menyebut nama gadis itu. "A-aku tidak… maafkan aku, oke? Gadis yang… membuatku meninggalkanmu sekarang sudah…"

"_Ya_." Balas Luhan dingin. "_Mati. Semati Huang Zitao di kakiku_." Dia menyerigai. "_Karena belati ini jugalah yang telah melakukannya. Kucabik wajah dan tenggorokannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Agar dia tidak cantik lagi. Agar kau kembali padaku_…"

Sehun langsung mengigil. Tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa kejamnya jiwa gadis di hadapannya. Mayat gadis yang sempat membuatnya berpaling itu hancur. Wajahnya disayat-sayat dan kepalanya nyaris putus. Polisi terus memburu pelakunya tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil dan akhirnya setelah 13 tahun kasus itu gantung, polisi menutupnya.

Ternyata gadis inilah yang melakukannya…

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan. Terlalu takut untuk memandang malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

"_Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Oh Sehun? Bahwa aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang ada di sisimu. Siapa saja_…"

Belati diayunkan…

.

.

.

Kris mendesah saat keluar dari McLarren P1-nya dan melangkah menjauhinya sambil menekan tombol mengunci. Gema langkahnya terdengar di ruang parkir _basement_ sementara dia menaiki tangga baja menuju lobi. Dia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya sebelum tiba di depan lift.

Dia menekan tombol naik dan menunggu sampai lift tiba di bawah. Tersenyum samar ke gadis yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis yang balas tersenyum ramah dan menenangkan. Kris bersiul-siul kecil sambil menunggu lift. Sejak tadi Zitao maupun Sehun tidak menjawab ponselnya, dan Kris yakin akan menemukan keduanya sedang makan Nutella dan stroberi sambil menonton flim hantu.

Dia tersenyum geli saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia masuk dan menekan nomor lima. Lift bergerak naik dengan lembut sementara Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari-cari nomor restoran pizza langganannya. Dia berharap keduanya cukup lapar sehingga mau menghabiskan beberapa pizza. Dia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya sambil menunggu nada sambung sementara lift beranjak.

"_Halo, selamat malam. Layanan pesan-antar_,"

Kris tersenyum tepat saat pintu lift terbuka. "Halo," katanya serak. "Aku ingin…"

Betapa terkejutnya Kris saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Zitao, Sehun, dan seorang gadis lain berambut hitam tergeletak di depan lift dengan tubuh berdarah. Sehun menderita luka parah di dadanya dengan luka pipih lebar yang menembus hingga ke jantungnya sementara Zitao memiliki luka yang nampaknya lebih dulu dibuat daripada luka Sehun. Darahnya menggenang di bawah tubuhnya sementara istrinya itu terlihat begitu diam, kaku, dan dingin.

Kris jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pias dan perasaan kacau balau. Aroma amis darah memenuhi paru-parunya sementara dia mencoba untuk mencerna yang telah terjadi. Dari tingkat kebasahan darah, gadis berambut hitam itu yang terakhir mati dengan tangan masih mengenggam belati yang tenggelam di perutnya. Darahnya masih kental di karpet apartemen.

Kris mual.

"_Tuan_?" dengung samar di ponselnya terdengar saat Kris menatap nanar tubuh istrinya yang beku. "_Tuan_?_ Ada yang bisa kami bantu_?"

"Ya," bisik Kris serak dan pecah. "Aku ingin kalian menelepon polisi."

.

.

.

_Jika sekali lagi aku mendengarmu bicara tentang gadis lain, maka aku akan menghabisinya…_

_Kau tidak boleh memikirkan orang lain selain aku, Oh Sehun._

_Jika kematian bisa membungkammu, maka aku akan membunuhmu._

_Lalu aku akan menyusulmu ke sana…_

_Jangan lambungkan mata dadu untuk memberikanku harapan jika sejak awal tiada pernah ada harapan…_

_Jangan bermain dengan perasaanku seperti kau bermain dengan peluangmu…_

_Karena Nemesis ada bersamaku._

_Satu mata untuk satu mata, Oh Sehun._

_Itulah keadilan dendam…_

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

Ini lambaian perpisahan *lambai2 sambil usap air mata* karena author bakalan kombek nanti habis ujian jadi FF ini FF terakhir yang _mungkin_ author post di FFn. Tunggu sampai author kembali nee~~~ *berlinang air mata*

Dan ff ini ditulis dalam keadaan setengah sinting karena emosi. Gatau kenapa tapi author lagi benciiiiii banget sama seseorang. Dan author pen banget bunuh dia pake tangan author sendiri *anarkis* kalian semua pernah kan ngerasa kesel sampe rasanya sanggup bunuh dia? Nah itu dia. Namanya gelap mata dan khilaf/?. Daripada beneran bunuh mending buat FF.

Mungkin agak gak jelas ya soalnya perasaan author juga kacau balau.

Silakan kalau mau marah2in author~ author bener2 gak sanggup. Tumben ini buat ff yang semua charanya mati ~_~ dan menyiksa banget. Ini gak ada sekuel, tolong ya~ gak sanggup buat ff kayak begini lagi kalo nggak dalam keadaan emosi tak terkontrol.

Jadi, yah…

Berkenan ripiu as always? *bbuing2*

Tapi menurut author Luhan keren kok jadi cewek patah hati psikopat XD *dihajar readers* XD habis Sehun juga seenaknya PHP-in Luhan, dih kegantengan /Sehun: emang gue ganteng thoorr!/ X_X PHP udah gak zaman, plis deh.

Maaf kalau agak berantakan, yg penting Eclaire Oh kombek/? bawa hunhan lah *dikejar readers* XD

Khamsaaa~~~!

.

**PS. Kalo gak salah sih dewi pembalasan dendam yunani itu Nemesis. Iya gak sih? XD habis lupa trus kemarin dicari2in di buku mitologi malah ganemu. Emosi deh /eleh emosi mele -_-**

.

éclairéoh©2014


End file.
